On My Honour
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: What if Will took Tessa around London instead of jem on the night that the automatons attacked them. What would happen? Two-shot.


**What if it were Will instead of Jem who was showing Tessa around before the automatons attacked? What would have happened then? Well, this is my first Clockwork Angel fic. Hope you guys like it. **

**Sapphire Wych**

**P.S. I'm sorry if the characters are slightly OOC, especially Will. I was never able to capture cocky, sarcastic and funny very well.**

"I told you not to follow me!" Tessa cries at the top of the Institutes stairs. She sighs and turns around, exasperated with Will.

"I was never very good at following instructions," Will tells her, not a hint of apology in his tone. "However, I was always good at doing what people told me _not_ to do."

"So you would have left me alone if I'd told you to follow me?"

"No. I would have followed you anyway." Tessa can hear the smile in his voice and she longs to twist and around and smack it off of him.

"Just leave me alone if you've come out here to taunt me," she tells him.

"On the contrary, my fair Tessa. I came out here to cheer you up."

"If by cheering me up, you mean to take me to one of your lowly pubs, get me heavily intoxicated and attempt to woo me, it won't work. I refuse to go." Will comes up beside her.

"Well in that case we could go to... No too much gambling. How about... Ah nope. Opium sales. Or maybe... Oh dear me, definitely not!" Will exclaims, mentally going through a list of places in London that he visits frequently. Tessa casts him a scathing glance which he picks up on. "Gosh Tess, I was only joking. Where would you like to go?"

"With you, nowhere," she hisses and Will puts a hand to his forehead, gasping and pretending he might faint.

"Oh dear me! The horror! You just may be the first girl who's never been completely infatuated with me! I'm shocked." Tessa keeps her face cold towards him, although on the inside she's smiling. "How about this Tessa? If I promise on my honour that I will not take you anywhere near a pub or a place that may compromise your virtue, will you allow me to take you on a tour of the city?"

"Your honour's no good," Tessa tells him. "You're not trustworthy enough for that."

"Fine, then I promise on Jem's honour. Better?" Again Tessa fights back a smile but she manages to keep a straight face.

"Okay then. I accept your offer to show me around London." Will dips low in a mocking bow and sweeps his arm out to gesture to the city.

"Welcome to London, Miss Tessa Gray. My city."

"Oh so it's your city now?"

"Has no one informed you that I'm the mayor? Beheading demons is just my hobby."

"Oh, so you're the mayor? Is that why the city is such a dump?" Tessa snaps.

"A dump? Oh no naive Tessa. This place is a paradise. For those without morals that is."

"Well I happen to have morals unlike you."

"Then we shall visit those places that are designated for the boring sticks in the mud, like you." Tessa splutters for a minute before regaining her composure.

"I am _not _a boring stick in the mud."

"Whatever you say," Will taunts but he throws a smile to Tessa and she can't help but smile back, his clear blue eyes melting her stony expression. Will offers Tessa his arm and she takes it, heading out into the moonlight with him.

"And here, we have the lovely Westminster Abbey, an attractive tourist destination for as many years as Agatha has been alive."

"How long is that?" Tessa asks.

"I don't know. It dates back to Roman times though. Agatha's ancient."

"That's not nice Will," Tessa chides gently but she still smiles.

"But you must admit that it's true. Anyway, this concludes the end of tonight's tour. We hope you enjoyed the sights. Please come again," Will says with a flourish of his arm that ends in another steep bow. Tessa giggles and loops her arm through his when he stands up again.

"Why thank you Mayor Herondale for that wonderful tour of the city. I enjoyed it." Will grins down at her.

"I'm glad. Now let's head back to the Institute and see if we can scrounge something up from the kitchen. Agatha may be up yet to make some food for us."

"Oh, Will. Always thinking about your stomach."

"Of course. I'm a growing boy you know." They set off into the night together, an easy banter passing between them and turn a corner, nearly slamming into a large man.

"Excuse me good sir but could you let me and my companion past?" Will asks the man pleasantly. The man doesn't move though. Instead, from the folds of the jacket he is wearing, the man pulls out a long, cruel blade. Tessa gasps when lamplight glances off the blade and onto the man's face. She realizes with a start that this isn't any ordinary man. This is the coachman from the Dark House and he brought friends.

_**Dundundunnnnnn! **_**So here's the first part of my first Clockwork Angel two-shot. I'll update a day faster with every review I get so don't be afraid of the little button below this story that allows you to review.**

**Sapphire Wych**


End file.
